Your Love is My Drug
by Lunamaru
Summary: When facing Wesker in the volcano, Chris makes a split decision, sending him onto a path he didn't think could exist. WxC. Warnings inside. Don't like, then that's too bad. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When facing Wesker in the volcano, Chris makes a split decision, sending him onto a path he didn't think could exist.

On another note, I believe Wesker would call Chris "Christopher" just to annoy him more than anything, thus him using Christopher a lot. ANYWAY! Introducing:

Your "Love" is My Drug

Wesker/Chris Yaoi FanFic

EPIC WARNINGS: I write EXPLICIT stuff. Yaoi. MxM. Rape (by object and person). Violence. Angst. S&W M500 (Wesker's MAGNUM)

* * *

It wasn't just another day; it never was when /he/ was involved. It couldn't be helped, Chris knew he was falling before he hit the ground.

It had probably started when he first met him... It was a hazy memory, but his feelings were all the more clearer now then they were then.

Albert Wesker was always messing up Chris' feelings, always. And today was no different.

It was the last battle they would have, Chris decided as he and Sheva stared up at a half-naked, pissed Wesker. The lava caused sweat to pour off of him in waves, breath heavy as he watched the blonde grit his teeth in anger.

"This isn't the end, CHRIS!" With his inhuman strength, the tyrant struck the large tank full of Uroboros, Chris gasping before he instinctively went into action. Jumping up to the other man, the BSAA member tackled him to the ground, the tentacles of the Uroboros wrapping around both of them as they struggled on the ground.

Sheva was forced to watch helplessly as the two men, screaming and fighting with bloody hands, were consumed by the tentacles. Her gun hung useless at her side as she shook with both fear and rage, her brown eyes narrowing as Chris' scream pierced her eardrums. Wesker's growl of rage was the only indication of what was about to happen.

Chris was flung away and over the edge, onto the ledge below where the bubbling magma rushed past as the red-eyed tyrant stood up, his yell full of insane hatred as he jumped after the BSAA member.

"CHRIS!" Sheva tried to shoot the raging B.O.W., but he was moving too quickly, and her tears blurred her vision. She tried to aim again as Wesker, tentacles shooting from his right arm, pierced Chris through the chest. She knew it was too late, then.

The ground shook, knocking the woman from her feet and banging her head on the rumbling floor. The black-clad man grabbed his former subordinate with one hand, smirking widely as he went to take his former subordinate's life forever, but with the last of his life, Chris threw Wesker towards the lava.

It was not long after this that a helicopter whirled into view, Josh and Jill staring down worriedly at the strange scene. The African BSAA member was staring at the lava, seated with her gun next to her as she trembled.

Jill jumped from the helicopter, looking around frantically for her former partner before Sheva was grabbing her leg and pulling her down beside her.

"Th-they're gone! Wesker-he-he pierced Chris through the chest and then I fell and came to, to find that they were gone!" she shook, making the blond woman put an arm around her before a tear fell.

"Co-come on, we need to go before this place blows..." the two walked slowly back to the rope ladder as Josh spotted something from the corner of his eye. Before he could fully look at it, it was gone.

...

...

Everything hurt; the inside of his throat positively burned with a passion, his legs thrummed with pain as he tried to twitch them, and his chest felt like it was being clutched by the hand of God, or the Devil in this case. Blue eyes slowly opened, stuck together from the long time that they spent closed. He couldn't tell where he was, but that sometimes happened after an interesting battle such as the one he had.

That's when it hit him; he should be DEAD right now!

Chris bolted up into a sitting position, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he looked around the room with concealed surprise. This was a place he knew... this was the Monarch room where he fought Wesker the first time and found out about Jill. He was lying on a sarcophagus, most of his clothes burned away and burn marks and horrible scars all over his body. From the IV in his arm and the comfort he found permeating his body, Chris wondered who had saved him and why were they /here/?

"Wha-how?" was all he could say aloud, even though (as far as he could tell) no one else was around.

"Well, Chris, it seems we have come to a standstill..." his voice-his deeply accented, sexy as all hell voice. There would have been an end to that thought but Chris just noticed the state of Wesker's body.

Heart thudding as realization seemed to run through him in a large wave, the brunet turned his face so the tyrant couldn't see him, a tear running down one cheek.

"Just as emotional... Thought it would have at least effected that part of you somewhat... Although, your eyes betray you, yet again..." Wesker stepped forward, a patch over his uncovered heart, blood seeping through the innocent white. It pained Chris in a way he didn't think possible after everything that had happened, especially when he /hated/ Wesker for all he did.

"I hate you..." Chris mumbled aloud, as if to reassure himself that he could say it and mean it. The genuine laugh that erupted from the other man caused the sharpshooter to twist his head around, feeling like he almost broke his neck as he craned to see Wesker's face.

"That is the worst lie you've ever told me, Christopher..." A smile. A SMILE. That was what the younger man thought he was hallucinating as the blonde walked closer, black boots clicking against the ground with perfect rhythm of Chris' beating heart.

"Let me tell you a complete truth..." A scarred hand, though already healing, grasped his former subordinate's chin, red eyes radiating with power before he smirked widely. Chris could only watch as he leaned in closer, their breath mingling before Wesker finished his statement.

"You've been accepted..." The hand left, leaving the brunet feeling oddly dull and dying. But what Wesker said, or meant, didn't compute with what Chris was seeing. The man's naked back didn't feel like acceptance at all.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

Wesker turned, one pair of his signature sunglasses over his red eyes as he threw another pair at Chris. Quickly grabbing them, the BSAA member choked as he saw yellow-orange eyes staring demonically back at him.

"Uroboros has accepted you, Christopher... Be grateful that you get to continue to live in my new world..." the anger behind the words was not lost to Chris as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. Hyperventilating was not an option at this moment, the BSAA agent decided as he followed Wesker's strides out of the back room with sharper eyes. Ripping out the IV in his arm and stumbling to his feet, Chris watched as the man walked around the corner and out of sight. Feet suddenly moving him after the other man, he turned the corner only to run straight into Wesker's back.

A hand came up to grab his flailing body, steadying him before either could fall back from the impact. Chris let his right hand still the hand about to leave his charred body, which seemed to be healing steadily. Wesker's hand was intoxicating, and warm against his chest as he moved the hand to his cheek, unaware of what he was doing.

"Interesting..." that one word seemed to bring the younger male out of his daze, his mouth opening but before he could utter a sound, fingers delved past his lips. Sucking on them made something in Chris break, his eyes narrowing as his focus came down to only Wesker.

"Uhhnnn..." the brunet moaned lightly, causing the fingers to be removed from his dribbling mouth.

"Hmm, and so early on in the stages of mutation... Always surprising me, huh, Christopher?" Wesker smirked at the questioning look under the dazed eyes.

"I guess we'll just have some fun, then... Or maybe /I/ will have fun..." He laughed lowly, sending a shiver down Chris' spine. Pulling out his S&W M500, Wesker ran it down Chris' back as the man lightly struggled, his eyes wide as he stared at the dangerous weapon in the blonde's hands.

"Wh-what are you doing? Wh-what's wrong with me?" Chris managed to say over his irrational fear of the magnum. There was just something so sinister about the silver gun, glinting as Wesker shifted.

"Me? I'm just going to... /help/ you along... Your mutation is still unstable, so we're going to fix it...And I don't know what you mean..." He smiled, his intentions still unclear as he wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist. The tip of his gun brushed over Chris' butt cheeks, making him jump forward and more securely in Wesker's grasp.

"This..." the scientist pressed his S&W M500 purposefully under the man's torn and burnt pants, between his round cheeks, "...is for always muddling up my plans..." Without anymore warning, the magnum was shoved violently into Chris with precision, ripping his walls apart as his scream pierced the air. Wesker smirked as he relished in the pain that was etched over the brunet's features, licking away the tears that fell down reddened cheeks.

Chris wanted to struggle away, but couldn't, not with the arm held tightly around his waist, the utter exhaustion he still felt or the feelings that were trying to pour out of him. As the gun was removed and shoved right back in, the marksman clenched his hands, gripping Wesker's sides as he tensed, and furthering his pain. The thrusting became steadily harsher, harder and began to hit a spot inside him that made his knees buckle. Only Wesker was holding them up now as Chris slumped against the nearest wall, pain still fresh and apparent between his now bloody thighs. But pleasure was slowly taking its place as he whimpered lowly, his heart aching and his cock throbbing to life.

"Such a masochist, Chris..." Wesker whispered as he watched the man underneath him struggle for breath, the brunet arching against each thrust of the scientist's now red magnum.

"We-wesker-!" Chris moaned, crying out as the magnum was ground into that spot inside him, effectively making him cum all over the both of them. As the thicker liquid mixed with the red, Wesker savagely forced his silver gun out of Chris, who fell all the way to the floor without his former Captain's support. Head lolling against the cold wall, Chris could only barely look up at Wesker before the man had grabbed him and was carrying him away. As eye lids fell over an azure gaze, the blond walked out of the Monarch room with a small smirk on his face.

Place 1. Check.

-x

TBC...


	2. I Like It Rough

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I appreciate the sentiment as it causes me to write!

**Warnings**: Yaoi. MxM. Rape. (By object and person among many other things) SoloM. A touch of Necrophilia. Violence. Bondage.

In this, we see a subtle difference in both Wesker and Chris. For better or worse. :P Now, let me disgust you! Muahahaha.

* * *

**Your Love is My Drug**

**Chapter 2**

**I Like It Rough**

* * *

Wesker didn't know why he was doing what he was doing; maybe because of the pure hatred running through his veins or maybe this primal urge to /hurt/ him... and the last possibility.

He wanted Chris to admit that he was infected, bound to become the monster he had tried to kill all this time... which would lead to him having to realize that, to live, he had to accept Wesker's way of living.

The blonde's plan had been a spur of the moment: Chris was burnt, tentacles trying to cover up most of the damage as Wesker stood precariously over him. With a grimace, his blood red eyes had stared down at his former subordinate with no thoughts or feelings welling in him.

It had only taken a moment before the two were moving, Albert wondering what he was doing before he had shrugged it off. He had more important thoughts to be focusing on, like how to get off the island they were on without coming into contact with any humans.

Now as he pulled the other man through the crumbling door to the estate's foyer, Wesker took a moment to appreciate his plan as he glanced at the stairs, where the blood stains had turned brown. It brought back some deeply amusing memories, though the whole ordeal had been easy for someone who was a God.

Except when that bitch had tackled him through the window. His revenge had already been taken when it came to her, even now Jill Valentine was probably struggling over the changes in her blood.

As he walked through the halls to the primary chamber where Spencer's wheelchair still stood, the B.O.W. draped the dead-weight onto the chair, watching as it rolled backwards slightly under the brush of force. Time to get some results from Christopher... Step 2 in his plan.

-X

"Uhn..." Darkness, then suddenly a crack of lightening went off in the distance, still shaking the windows as some of the glass clattered on the ground. Just as the darkness seemed to consume his eyes again, Chris blinked, gasping as he clearly saw the room he was situated in. The broken window made a whistling noise as wind blew past, making the man jump and roll across the floor.

Trying to get up resulted in rolling back even further as Chris began to panic, only now seeing the handcuffs holding him securely against the old man's wheelchair. Then the candles flickered to life before the brunet flinched harshly when Wesker's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Ha...ha...ha...Don't be so jumpy, Redfield... It isn't good for your health to jump at ghosts..." His voice cut through the other sounds as Chris instantly relaxed under the man's hand, cursing himself as soon as he did it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Chris asked, voice shaky and cracking as he gulped, trying to clear it.

"Why? Because, Christopher..." Wesker walked in front of the bound man and stared down at him with glowing, red eyes. "You now belong to my world... and I have to make sure you don't get in my way again..." He paused, kneeling as he placed both gloved hands high on Chris's thighs and rubbed slightly.

"You have to either be by my side or die fighting the inevitable..." The former pilot gritted his teeth as the touch of the man's hands lit him up, the warmth seeping through him and pooling into his lust. It was eating away at his focus, making Wesker smirk widely as he pulled away. Just preventing himself from moaning in disapproval, Chris watched with narrowed eyes as his former Captain walked over to the long table Christopher had the unfortunate experience of getting slammed into and ran his fingertips over the surface before pulling some things from a bag seated underneath it.

Not able to distinguish the foreign objects, Chris waited with bated breath as the blonde man strode back towards him, his sinister chuckle hitting the brunet's ears as he got closer.

"Now, Christopher... Time to have some fun..." As the needle slipped into his neck, Chris felt his head loll to the side, though his eyes had already fell shut. He tried opening them again, but only saw the blurry images and hands moving him around. The handcuffs were removed, but though he tried to move, everything seemed like he was moving through molasses. Grunting slightly as he was moved around, the sharpshooter blinked as he focused on the wheelchair's back facing him, his legs being secured as his hands were cuffed behind his back this time. It was then he noticed the wind blowing against him...against his naked body.

"Wes...weskkkeerrr..." Chris managed to groan, eyes fluttering as the drugs began to really take a hold of him. "Wha-what did you gimme?" He slurred, arching as he tried to rub against the wheelchair.

"I've given you Methylenedioxymethamphetamine or what's know as 'ecstasy' to simpletons...It'll make this all the easier... and more humiliating for you..." Chris knew his brain was currently stuffing his anger, anxiety and fear away in a corner and locking it away, which made it harder for him to retaliate. All he felt was pleasantly aware of the touch of Wesker's gloved hands on his wrists as he was shifted backwards so he could see the black sunglasses illustrating his lax face.

"I'd like you to get acquainted with Dr. Spencer..." The malicious grin that spread over the blonde man's face was all the warning he got before there was a burst of pain through his rectum. The cold, hard object shoved into Chris was almost foreign, but felt oddly familiar. The brunet fell forward as Wesker continued to push the thick 'thing' into him until it pressed almost painfully into his prostate.

As the object was forcibly thrust in and out of his anus, Chris felt the first real stirrings of pleasure enter his cock as it started to thicken. Biting his lip to at least hide the pleasure now pouring through his body, the brunet panted as his former Captain suddenly stopped, pulling away.

"Do you know that the BSAA couldn't find Spencer when they searched the house?" Chris shivered as his breath ran across his neck, making him scream in his brain even as he leaned back for more.

"Because I thought keeping the man's dead body would come in handy... and look..." Suddenly, the object that had been fucking his ass was within his sights. "It came in handy here..." The bones of Spencer's fingers were covered in blood-his anal blood. It made him want to retch-to scream-to fight back-to do anything but moan when Wesker pressed his chest to Chris's back, his chuckle sending him on a wave of pleasure before Wesker continued.

"His femur was especially interesting... Rough and hard from years of sitting in this wheel chair... I believe you can handle it, huh, Christopher?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His scream arced out of him as he felt the pain slice through the haze of the drug for a moment as he struggled to breathe. It felt like getting stabbed in the heart, Chris belatedly realized as the pain receded, his hands flexing as he chanced as glance back. Wesker's red eyes glowed back at him before the femur jabbed into him, eliciting a groan as he tried to stop his heart from beating out of his throat.

"Would you like to know that your partners are currently searching for you in a world that's about to come into a forced evolution? That they are going to suffer immensely as you writhe in pleasure in the same place that brought about Valentine's downfall?" Wesker's voice was rough, but Chris couldn't care to notice the words as he tried to press back against the pleasure-it was building, creating a pressure the brunet couldn't fight against. He struggled to get Wesker to move-!

"Ms. Alomar and Ms. Valentine are going to die in my new world... Will you do the same, Christopher? Or will you join me, and give in?" As the last word passed through his thin lips, Wesker ground the bone into his former subordinate, suppressing a grin as the man let out a pathetic moan. There was a moment that everything froze, the blonde tyrant smirking as he saw Chris's back tense. Then the wheelchair started to crack in half, the marksman snarling as his head came up. Yellow-orange eyes stared straight at Wesker before Chris twisted, the handcuffs popping apart as the wheelchair was spun off into a corner. The BSAA member stood, shivering as he faced the blonde who stood straight, waiting.

"Mak-make it stop!" was all the naked man could do as he whimpered, eyes wavering in color as he reached out for Wesker.

"Giving in so soon, Christopher? And here, I'd thought you try to stop me... How disappointing..." Chris shook his head, backing up as he shook in rage and suppressed ecstasy.

"Sh-shut up! Ugh, jus-just stop this! I-I don't care! Kill me...! F-fu-fuck me! Just do something!" the brunet yelled, tripping as he came to the glass windows. Wesker walked slowly after him, watching as Chris cringed as he slid to the ground. Wrapping a hand around his aching cock, the brunet let out a cry as he began to stroke himself, closing his eyes against the smirk he knew was appearing on Wesker's arrogant face.

"Now, now, Christopher... We wouldn't want you to get arthritis from masturbating so hard..." His hand was pulled away with a vice-like grip on his aching wrist, making Chris gasp as he was pulled to his feet.

"Come now, Christopher... Ask me nicely, and I might help you out..." the sensual tone Wesker put on only furthered the blue-eyed man's anger even as he whined in pain and pleasure.

"Please-please..." Chris bent his head, hiding his shame as he ached for the blonde's touch. His wrist was freed as Wesker pulled back, clenching his hands.

Albert stared at the pathetic creature in front of him and laughed, long and loud. "Christopher, Christopher, Christopher...How far have you fallen...?" A growl caught his attention as he moved to circle the man, continuing. "Even in S.T.A.R.S., you were following my every order, waiting for me to give you something you could prove yourself in... Trying to impress me with your skills...You failed each and every time...Such a self-righteous fool...You amounted to nothing in the end."

It was at this point Chris lashed out, knocking Wesker back before hitting the man again. Now, normally, Wesker would be able to take whatever the man dished out, but with the added force of Uroboros, the blonde was soon trying to overcome deja vu as he stared up at Chris's shocked face.

He was falling yet again. As if Jill hadn't already pissed him off enough with the same trick. But she wasn't Chris, either.

Their eyes had met; red narrowing as orange-yellow faded to blue. Blue irises widened before his arm was thrust forward, Wesker chuckling at the attempt. Then tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves firmly around the 13th Wesker's chest and limbs, pulling him back through the broken window. Adrenalin pumped through his veins, clearly pushing the effects of the Ecstasy out of his system as he stared widely at his ultimate rival and villain.

"I-I didn't do it for you..." Chris stuttered before he shivered, tentacles retracting as he stumbled over to the long table to the left of them.

"I...didn't do it...for you..." Chris repeated, leaning heavily against the table before crumbling to the ground. The blonde tyrant couldn't help but smirk, grateful of the broken man in front of him. It meant his plan had gone without a hitch.

"Didn't do it for me?" the black-clad man smirked even wider, creeping towards the other man. Chris was holding his head in his hands, inevitably hiding his red eyes and tear tracks. He reached out and gently touched his former subordinate, feeling him flinch under his hand.

"Did it for yourself, then?" And Chris sobbed, curling in on himself as he tried to disappear. Albert Wesker smiled rather evilly, nodding his head to himself.

Place 2. Check.

TBC...?

A/N: Didn't really check to make sure it was all good and flow-y this time. I wanted to get up before school, so I'll check it later. Please tell me if something didn't match up or any little mistakes! Thanks!

~Lunamaru

The Yaoi Queen of Doom~


End file.
